


Ginga Densetsu Weed Remake

by Sonicbronyuniversez



Series: Ginga Reborn [1]
Category: Ginga | Silver Fang
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 23:31:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16796872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonicbronyuniversez/pseuds/Sonicbronyuniversez
Summary: After the events of Ginga Nagereboshi Gin, just as all seemed safe, the peaceful land of Ohu got taken over by an evil force known as Hougen, who had a power that no one else had seen. And now, Weed must gain a power even greater to save Ohu. Basically a remake of the amazing anime, with it's versions of some Dragon ball elements. Also, Weed and Kotetsu have a brotherly bond here.





	Ginga Densetsu Weed Remake

**Author's Note:**

> This is a remake of an anime that I absolutely adore: Ginga Densetsu Weed. I'll have more fantasy like elements than in the original and won't be using EVERYTHING from that anime, as that'd defeat the purpose of a remake. But just see this as an anime remake, of an anime. It goes in a different direction than the original source material, and tries to make something great off of it. And yes, the dogs age in human years, and can go into two leg mode upon will to battle others. Even though there are humans in this. It's pretty complicated to explain, but I'll try here, or in a later chapter. Enjoy!

Ginga Densetsu Weed

Weed's beginning arc Episode one: His name is Weed

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A beautiful land with waterfalls, trees, and dogs with playing puppies was shown. The trees were seen swaying across the land, showing their beauty and grace. Two puppies were seen playing in a pond, one a German Shepherd, and the other an English Settler, and they were seen splashing one another. A waterfall was shown with a graceful white Kishu mix walking out from it, shaking her fur as if she'd just bathed. The Kishu then saw a blue Akita Inu sitting in front of the pond, looking as if he was leader of the land. The Akita smiled at the land he's created, being grateful for the results. Just then, three puppies, one German Shepherd, one English Settler, and one dalmatian, walked over to the Akita with smiles on their faces.

The German Shepherd then spoke in an excited way, hoping to see one of the leader's moves. "Gin, I just have to learn your moves now that the war is over. Could you pleeease teach me some?"

Gin looked to the puppies with a chuckle, finding that his moves were too advanced for them to use to their fullest extent. "Sorry kid. These moves are for adults only."

"Cmon, please?" The English Settler asked in an excited tone. "It'd be so cool."

The dalmatian then stepped closer to Gin, smiling greatly and speaking overconfidentely. "If it's because you don't want others to know then we'll tell no one else."

"Hey!"

A great dane was seen walking over to the four, looking rather serious. "Gin worked hard for this land. The first thing he'd do is far from teach three kids a couple attacks."

"No no, it's fine;" Gin said, chuckling at how he was when he was young. "They act how I'd expect a child to act. At least when they get excited." Gin looked over his land, proud of what he's accomplished. "This Ben, is Ohu." Just then, Gin smelt something and sniffed the air, sensing something fishy. "That scent. It's...odd.

"Oh, that was probably from the tree I went on;" The English Settler said, implying that he'd just recently used the bathroom.

"No, not that;" Gin then looked over a cliff to see at least five hundred enemy dogs heading for Ohu, bringing him into defensive mode in an instant. Especially upon recognizing the leader of them, who was a white Great Dane that had a scar on his left eye, and gave off an evil grin. "Rouge dogs." Gin turned to the other dogs of Ohu, more than ready to take action. "Everyone! There are about eight hundred dogs coming this way, and they appear to be lead by Hougen! Stay calm, and don't panic!" Gin ran off to the Kishu mix, leaning over to her. "Take our child and run Sakura. We can't risk him living in a land that could be turned to ash."

"After you just saved it?" Sakura asked, sounding rather skeptical. "Seems pretty unlikely."

"You don't understand. He's coming."

Sakura flinched upon her husband's words, knowing exactly what he meant. "But where do I go?"

Gin turned to Ben and signaled him to come over, which he did. "Take my wife along with the kids. If anyone's going to die first, it's me."

Ben nodded, smiling at Gin's noble action, despite the risk it could bring. Gin and all the other dogs ran off in their own directions, with the German Shepherd puppy seeming worried, hoping that everything was going to be okay.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ten years later.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A different land was shown from before with the sky being seen, and pigeons being shown on the ground afterwards.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

His name is Weed

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A grown English Settler was seen creeping up on the pigeons, hiding in a bush so he wouldn't frighten them, thinking to himself as he did. "Okay. Just gotta close in." The english settler creeped a bit closer to the pigeons, getting ready to strike. "That's it. That's it." Just then, a blue puppy, who appeared to be an Akita/Kishu mix, jumped from another bush with a yell, surprising the Settler. "That idiot! What's he doing!?" The settler saw a pigeon flying over him, grabbing it in the nick of time. "Damn. That was close."

The puppy saw the Settler with the pigeon, turning to him with determination. The puppy charged at the Settler, who moved his head from the puppy's fangs. The puppy then spoke in a fierce and determined tone. "Give it back! That's mine!"

The Settler continued to dodge the puppy's swings. "Don't play stupid kid. I was the one who caught it."

"No! You only caught it because I chased it off!" The puppy declared, lunging at the Settler, only to be caught by his mouth.

"Fool;" The Settler said, tired of the puppy's games. "Don't start a fight unless you're certain you can beat your (Throws the puppy off) opponent!" The puppy jumped off of a tree, surprising the Settler, allowing the puppy to grab the pigeon and run off. "Hey, get back here!" The Settler chased after the puppy, attempting to bite him and pin him down, only for the puppy to jump back just in time. "Fast precision as well. You're not half bad for your age."

The puppy stuck his tounge out at the Settler playfully, showing that it was somewhat of a game to him. The Settler chuckled at the puppy's playfulness, reminding him of another. The Settler then remembered why he was out here, walking over to the puppy, who then picked up the bird again, as he dropped it when he stuck his tounge out. The puppy attempted to run past the Settler, only for him to be pinned down by his teeth and paw. "Alright kid. Enough games." The Settler released his fangs from the puppy. "Why were you after my kill?"

The puppy squirmed as he spoke his reasons. "First off, it's MY kill. Second off, it's not mine idiot. It's for my mother." The Settler became surprised to hear of the puppy doing an unselfish act, despite knowing how friendly children could be. "She's been sick for days. I've been trying to get food for her ever since. That's why I came out here today. It's a struggle to get food for two people, let alone as a kid."

The Settler began to feel bad for the puppy, despite what he'd just recently did, and spoke in a calm and well meaning tone. "That still gives you no right to steal my kill. What you did is thievery."

"Hey dude. I'm not the one treating a nine year old like he's forty;" The puppy sassed, making the Settler chuckle as he released him. The Settler smiled to the puppy, allowing him to take the pigeon, which he did with gratitude. "Thanks. What's your name anyway?"

"GB. GB, the English Settler;" The Settler told the young puppy, who smiled and nodded.

"Thanks GB. Sorry for the trouble."

"No worries young one." The puppy then ran off, only for the Settler to realize that the kid didn't reveal his own name. "Wait up! What's YOUR name!?" The puppy was shown to be gone, leaving GB impressed by his nature. "What a nature he has. I wonder if he even has a name.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The puppy was seen walking up to a house with Sakura under it, walking over to her with an optomistic look on his face. The puppy walked up to Sakura with the pigeon and set it down in front of her. "It wasn't an easy find mom, but I got it."

Sakura smiled at her son's work, grateful for everything he's done for her. "Thank you my child." Sakura then noticed small blood marks and teeth marks on her child's neck, conflicting her a great deal.

The puppy noticed that her mom wasn't eating, much to his confusion, as he moved the pigeon closer. "Go on. Eat."

"Son. What happened to your neck?"

The puppy became confused by her mother's question, until he remembered his earlier encounter with GB. Not wanting to worry his mother too much, he decided to lie about the situation. "Oh, that." The puppy then smiled and spoke carefreely. "When I was coming back, I fell down, and I guess I got stuck on a thorn. No biggie really."

The mother knew that what her son said was untrue, but decided to just smile and eat her food. Knowing that her son would do great things, Sakura felt joy upon how he was growing.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

GB was seen walking up to a small group while walking up to a Siberian Husky, who looked down at the Settler.

"So. You brought nothing;" The Husky said with dissapointment, to which GB bowed his head.

"Yes sir."

The Husky then jumped down to GB and raised his head, lifting it and looking at him. "No need to look down young one. No one gets it right every time." The Husky then gave a noble smile, showing his appriciation for all GB's done. "And besides. You're my best hunter. I can't just leave you." The Husky then leaned in closer to GB and whispered. "Just keep in mind that I'm not dropping the betray Hougen thing."

GB let off a confident smirk, remembering his leader's plan and whispering to him. "Of course Nero. I'd never forget."

Just then Nero senses a young presence and sniffs the air after walking past GB. "So there are more lives out here then. It smells like a smiliar life force to Gin is present."

Gb remembered when he encountered the puppy back at the piegons sighting, walking up to Nero with a serious look. "I met that kid. He was looking for food for his ill mother, which is why I gave him the pigeon."

"So you gave your food to someone else;" Nero said, and then let out a hearty laugh. "Still as kind as ever. Cmon then. Might as well warn him about Hougen." Gb nodded and ran off with the rest of the army, which consisted of at least four dogs.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hougen was seen at Ohu, sitting on his throne while watching over his many minions.

Hougen got down from his throne and walked down the steps, walking down to his loyal and bloodthursty army. Another Great Dane with a scar on the opposite side of Hougen's stood next to him, both of them walking through the bowing army with joy. Hougen then walked in front of his brother, gaining a sadistic grin. "We're almost there Genba. Now we just have to end Gin, and any family he has left."

Genba nodded, being excited for the bloodshow of Gin himself. "Of course Hougen. I wouldn't miss that scumbags death for the world." Genba then let out an evil grin himself. "Just tell me what to do."

Hougen looked outside of the Ohu paradise, looking down at the town. "Gather some humans with the speaking device I stole for us to use. And kick the asses of anyone who defies me. Bite them to death if you will." Genba nodded and ran off, leading to Hougen turning to his minons. "Now. Which one of you wants to be my lunch?" Hougen licked his lips, getting rather dark thoughts.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The puppy that GB encountered was seen taking a nap in a tree, thinking about what the future held. The puppy grabbed a leaf and looked at it, curious to how it would go through the rest of it's existance. Thinking to himself, the puppy wondered what his life could turn out to be. "What does my future hold for me? What could my purpose be aside from living alone with my mom in the Northern Alps?" The puppy then sighed, wishing for more excitement in his life. "I mean, I'm fine with my current life, but I feel like it could be greater."

The puppy then sat up and slid down a tree, looking at the pond to see a bucket. The puppy then remembered that he was supposed to bring water back for himself and his mom, speaking aloud as he walked over to the bucket. "Damn it. I almost forgot the reason I came here." The puppy grabbed the bucket with his paws and put it into the lake, filling it up with water and bringing it back up. The puppy then grabbed the bucket with his teeth and walked off.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The puppy was seen walking up to the house where his mother was at, setting the bucket down and sitting down next to it.

"You spent your time thinking again son?" Sakura asked, and the puppy gave her a nod.

The puppy looked up to the sky, wondering what the future could have in store for him. He then sighed, finding it boring that there was no one else to play with. Sakura saw her son thinking and smiled at how he was acting, remembering the times she spent with Gin. Just then, the puppy spoke up, wanting to know more about his family. "Mom?" The puppy looked at Sakura. "What was my dad like?"

Sakura laughed a bit, remembering how peaceful Gin was when he was young. "Your father's still alive my child." The puppy became surprised to hear about this, as he thought his father had been dead this whole time. "He was exceptionally similar to you when he was your age. Only Akakabuto didn't make some device to have everyone age in human years."

The puppy became interested in the mention of Akakabuto's name. "Akakabuto?"

"He was the one your father strived to kill for the sake of Ohu;" Sakura said, feeling that Gin was as brave as ever back then. "No one knows how or why he made the device to have everyone age in human time, but at least it worked out, as I get to spend more time with you."

The puppy laughed with joy in his voice, finding Sakura's point more than valid. "That's true." The puppy then became conflicted on how his father was okay with killing. "Still. I wonder how it felt. To have blood on his teeth." The puppy looked up to the sky. "Did it feel good, or bad?"

"That's a question many people may ask;" Sakura admitted, leaving her son somewhat puzzled.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nero's group was seen walking through the forest in search for the puppy GB encountered.

GB was seen getting closer to the puppy's scent, much to his satisfaction. "We're getting closer Nero.

Nero nodded. "That's good. Which direction do we go in?"

GB sniffed the air a bit and got the puppy's scene coming from the right. GB signaled Nero which way to go, as Nero followed the Settler. GB continued to follow the puppy's scent, hoping it wasn't misguiding him. GB then found the house Sakura was lying down under, spotting the puppy training on top of it. GB smiled as he walked over to the house, walking up to Sakura with Nero and the others. "Excuse me ma'am?" Sakura looked at GB, who remained calm and caring. "I'd like to speak with the Akita please. The one training on the roof."

Sakura managed to look up and see her son punching and kicking some custom made targets, throwing his own custom made shurikens at them as well. "Oh yes. He's always training. Son!" The puppy stopped what he was doing and jumped off the roof, sliding down and next to his mother. "Someone's here to see you."

The puppy looked to see Nero's army, excited to see GB. "Oh, GB. I didn't know you knew where I lived." GB pointed to his nose, showing the puppy how he came and making him laugh. "Oh, right. I almost forgot about dogs noses being better than humans." Sakura then gave her sone a smirk, making Weed feel somewhat bad for hiding GB. "Oh, right. Um...you see mom, when kids are alone with their parents, they tend to do drastic things to keep them happy. And when I met GB, it didn't start off all that well, and it eventually-"

Sakura then chuckled at her son's innocent voice, being well aware of his lie. "I knew you falling down was a lie." The puppy became surprised to hear what Sakura said, being relieved to see her smile. "Because you always downplay what really happened when really it was something fierce."

GB then looked at Sakura. "I'm sorry for my troubles with your son." GB then closed his eyes and bowed nobly. "We didn't have the most calm first meeting."

Sakura giggled at GB's manners, remembering him from Ohu. "No need to apologize GB. You're just how you were back in Ohu."

The puppy and GB became surprised to hear what Sakura just said, giving GB flashbacks of when he was in Ohu. The puppy then turned to his mother, trying to put two and two together. "You two know each other?"

"He was one of the puppies that idolized Gin back in Ohu;" Sakura said, and then she put on a sorrow face. "We had it for at least ten days before it was attacked again."

The puppy started to feel bad for what his mother has gone through and then he turns to GB, wanting to know the reason he came to the house. GB remembered why he came in the first place. "Oh, right. You see kid, this isn't proper territory for a kid alone with an ill mother. I'd suggest you move from the Northern Alps."

"Well see, that's the problem;" The puppy said, and then he laughed a bit, not intending on sounding rude. "If I could lift my mom's heavy ass we'd be in the best parts of Japan right now."

GB snickered at the puppy's words 'heavy ass', finding his sass rather funny. "Right. Just remember though, that not every adult will let you get away with saying heavy ass about them."

"Well not everyone's my parents;" The puppy said in a carefree tone, giving a thumbs up to GB. "Anyway, we still can't leave, but thanks for caring about mine and my mom's safety."

GB nodded, just as Nero stood next to him. "Feel free to visit us anytime you wish." Nero then gave the puppy his paw, which he sniffed, and tracked Nero's scent.

The puppy seemed to enjoy the thought of visiting GB. "Thanks dude."

"You're welcome kid. And the names Nero, so you know what to call me aside from that;" Nero said, introducing himself and smiling. "Not that I have a problem with it." Nero then turned to his soldiers. "GB. Smith. Casey. Move out." GB, Smith, and Casey nodded as they headed off with Nero, leaving an optomistic Akita Inu to have his hopes for more to happen in his future somewhat granted.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nero was seen looking around for food with GB, Smith, and Casey, finding it rather challenging to find anything.

"Any luck?" GB asked as he walked over to Casey, who was a dalmatian with a cloud like spot on his back.

"Not yet;" Casey responded, and then he saw a shack with ducks in it, making him smile with the lust for fun. "Perfect."

Casey jumped down from the cliff, frightening GB. "Casey, no." GB followed Casey, hoping to stop him before he got himself killed, seeing the guard dog near the ducks. Nero was seen looking around as he saw GB and Casey walking towards the pond, turning to Smith, a French Spaniel mix with brown fur and a white underbelly. Nero pointed down to where GB and Casey were, giving Smith the proper idea. "Growing up as a runts little brother can't be easy for GB." Smith and Nero jumped down the cliff and chased after GB and Casey.

The puppy was seen looking around as well, hoping to find more food for himself and his mother for dinner. "Let's get a full package this time." The puppy then saw GB and Casey walking towards the shed, sneaking off into the woods to spy on them. The puppy looked from afar, watching GB and Casey from afar.

GB stopped Casey by grabbing his tail with his teeth, being much more gentle than with the puppy. "We can't just barge in like this Casey. We might wake the guard up."

"Pssh. It's just a bulldog;" Casey said, feeling a bit overconfident in his power. "I can take him." The guard dog woke up and saw Casey, growling as the dalmatian got closer to the pong. "Don't worry GB. This'll be a piece of cake." The bulldog then charged at Casey as the dalmatian saw him, having fear enter his very soul. "Oh crap."

GB pushed Casey out of the way, taking the bulldog's vicious blow. Barely able to hang on thanks to the training Nero gave him, GB was much more durable than his younger brother. The puppy watched in horror as he jumped out from the woods, putting on a brave face as he arrived at the scene. GB was seen about to pass out until he heard the puppy's noble tone in his voice. "Let him go you bully!" The bulldog stopped biting GB's neck and turned to the puppy, who stared down at him. Scared, but refusing to turn back. The puppy glared at the bulldog, making him charge at him.

"Kid! Turn back!"

The puppy ignored GB's shout of fear as he charged at the bulldog, suddenly going into a ball-like form, shocking everyone. The puppy burst through the chest of the bulldog, ending his life then and there. The puppy turned to the bulldog, terrified at what he'd just done. The puppy ran over to the bulldog as the others arrived at the location, grateful for the puppy's noble action, as Smith spoke up. "Thanks kid. Nero could've likely handled him, but it was nice to get some backup."

The puppy was seen looking guilty about ending someone's life, feeling rather upset about it. "I...killed him." Just then, a cord struck through the puppy's head and a wave of fear rushed through his brain. "Mother!" The puppy ran off in hopes of his mother being safe, having Nero's group chase after him.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The puppy was seen running as fast as he could, hiding his tears for what was to come.

"Mother. Please be alive;" The puppy thought to himself, not wanting to see his mother die. The puppy ran up to his mother, relieved to see her life still standing with her, speaking aloud. "You're okay." Sakura then coughed a bit of blood, making the puppy anxious. Nero's group ran up to the puppy and his mother, with GB seeing Sakura's condition. The puppy then spoke in a worried tone, fearing for his mother's life. "Mother. Why did you cough blood? Are you okay?"

Dragon Ball Z Piccolo's sacrifice Japanese version played for a duration of this scene.

"Son;" Sakura said, knowing that her fate was coming. "This disease in my heart. The pain inside, cannot compare to how much I love you. And your father." Sakura held back her tears, not wanting to release them just yet. "You always wanted more in your life, and waited patiently for it. My child. There IS more to your life than staying here." Sakura smiled upon saying the next few words. "You're the son of Gin. Destined to stop Hougen and save Ohu with your father. If only I could be there to be proud of it."

GB began to try and comfort the puppy, only for Nero to put his paw down. Nero nodded his head no, allowing the puppy to have his moment. The puppy began to cry, knowing what was happening to his mother. "No mom. You CAN be there. Please don't die."

"It'll be okay son;" Sakura assured her child, wanting to ease his confused, sad, and angry mood. "You can strive for yourself, and many more to come. You don't have to do it alone." Sakura began to cry, knowing that the time was right. "There's so much I thought we could do together if I hadn't become sick. If I wasn't ill then we could do this so much more."

The puppy then snapped at his mother, hating that she was blaming herself. "Don't be a fucking idiot! You know that illness wasn't your fault!"

Sakura managed to make herself stand, using the last of her energy to kiss her son on the forehead, wanting their last moment to be special. "Goodbye my son. This sight of you...was what I'd want the last thing for me to see during my life." Sakura then closed her eyes as she finished with three final words.

"Goodbye. My angel."

Sakura then collapsed with her eyes closed, bringing worlds worth of fear and hatred, sadness and agony, and many other confusing emotions into the young Akita Inu's head. Dropping to his knees in two leg mode, the young puppy looked up to the sky and shouted from the top of his lungs in horror. "No!"

The music stopped as the sky was shown, with birds flying through the air.

The puppy continued to cry, distrought by his mother's death, and surrounded with fear and anger. GB then stepped up to the puppy, reminding him of what Sakura told him. "There's one way you can keep her alive." The puppy turned to GB, who gave him a caring and sympathizing smile. "She said you were destined to stop Hougen. Perhaps we could fulfill that task." The puppy then wiped his tears, partially cheered up. "What's your name anyway? I forgot to ask you when we first met."

The puppy flinched and looked at his mother. "I don't have a name." Gb became surprised to hear about the puppy being nameless. "We were so busy with survival that mom never had the time to name me. If that Hougen thing she told me about one time never happened then I guess it wouldn't have been all that hard."

GB then looked around and saw weeds around the place, finding the perfect name for the puppy. "Weed." The puppy looked at GB with confusion, allowing him to point to the weeds. "Weeds are always around us. Sure it could be mistaken for the drug, but the plants are always there to guide and protect us." GB gave a proud smile to the puppy. "That will be your name."

Weed smiled and took a liking to his new name, smiling and nodding to his new godfather. Despite still being distrought by his mother's death, Weed saw amazing times ahead of him. Especially now that he knew what his purpose was. Weed then looked at Gb again after looking at the weeds a bit longer, feeling that he was going to have some fun. "Thank you GB. (Puts his paw on GB's heart.) But I'm not callin you daddy."

Gb gave a smirk as he moved Weed's paw with a cynical tone. "Yeah, cause I'm adopting some kid I met today and barely know."

Nero, Smith, and Casey laughed as Nero then spoke for everyone. "Cmon then. Let's go stop Hougen for Sakura. As well as Ohu."

Weed and the others nodded as Nero walked ahead, with everyone else walking with him. Weed was shown to have a smile on his face, somewhat recovered from his mother's death, but still feeling the pain of a loved one turning into a lost loved one, thinking to himself as he did so. "Your death will always have an impact on me mother." Weed's face was shown from the front, showing his determined smile. "But I will save Ohu. For you, and all dogs around the world."

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To be continued.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A flash then played and the screen changed to what looked like the ending theme.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dragon Ball Super theme one instrumental plays during the credits as a male singer was heard.

Weed was seen sitting on a cliff as he looked at the stars. The past leaders of Ohu were shown among the stars, with Gin showing up last.

The scene then shifted to Weed running through the forest as a male singer began.

"This, is my new destiny."

Weed was shown to be jumping across trees in the forest.

"It's the fate that was brought onto me by the world."

Gb was shown to be batteling a Hougen soldier while in two leg mode.

"Me, and my friends together."

Casey was seen jumping in and joining Gb and they defeat the soldier.

"Even if my journey has had hard times to fold."

Gb and Casey defeated the soldier and then a golden retriever was shown in a rouge scarf.

"Strong or weak, I'll save my father's home."

Weed playfully tckled the golden retriever, to which the golden retriever smiled.

"This is no time to get mouth (Weed smiles) foam."

A white Kishu was seen battling two Hougen soldier while dodging their attacks.

"Fight at high speeds, dynamic! Let's go, yeah, punch and kick!"

The Kishu saw Weed standing atop a cliff, getting excited during the next line.

"This is now my special time to shine."

A female Kishu about Weed's age was shown looking at Weed with a soft smile.

"Despite what the dark times may give me."

The female Kishu gives Weed an arm punch, showing a fiesty Tsundere nature.

"I will always, overcome them, you'll see."

Weed was seen getting into a battle stance similar to Goku from Dragon ball.

"Stronger, that's it, dynamic! Let's roll, yeah, let's win it!"

Weed was seen with a golden color swirling around his fur, similar to Sonic the hedgehog's super form, or a Super saiyan like in Dragon ball, gaining a large amount of power.

"Here it comes now, (Weed turns gold as does the screen) The power in me."

Weed and his friends were seen running together.

"Cause I will never let my home down, you'll see!"

Weed and his friends were seen showing off their personalities, with Weed being optomistic and free spirited, the younger male Kishu cocky and fun loving, the golden retriever kind and child like, yet timid, the female Kishu as a kind tsundere, GB as a cynical, yet good hearted English Settler, Nero as a calm and brave leader, Smith as a patient and strong willed soul, and Casey as a ready for everything danger loving and humble, yet overconfident dalmatian, having them all stand over a cliff as the song ended.

Ginga Densetsu Weed was shown above our heroes at the end.


End file.
